


your overlords

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Ragnarok, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, by third parties, ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: Thor: Ragnarok divergence. Turns out, there are better uses the Grandmaster has for Thor once he learns he and Loki are brothers.“Now, now, um, Loki,” Grandmaster said, fingers twitching in Loki's general direction as they, unfortunately, have been doing quite a lot in the past days. “This brother of yours. Does he perform well?”Discontinued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me the Grandmaster doesn't have a special arena for all his kinks.

“He's my brother!”

 

“ _Adopted_.”

 

The denial was barely past Loki's lips when the Grandmaster's demeanour changed and Loki suppressed a wince. As someone who prided himself on being unpredictable, he was finding it extremely tiresome to be at the beck and call of this _man,_ as it was.

 

“Brothersss,” Grandmaster said, prolonging the _s_ into a drawn out hiss. Before him, Thor was still scowling.

 

So it has only been moments for Thor since everything happened. Loki would enjoy it, the knowledge that he already had a place here, had set foundations for new endeavours while his brother was clearly inconvenienced and lost, if it weren't for the fact that he was humiliatingly happy to see Thor's face.

 

And that he was not looking forward to the inevitable fall out. Unlike Loki, Thor didn't have weeks to come to terms with Odin's death.

 

Or with Loki's actions.

 

Next to Grandmaster, Topaz smiled, which was always a problem.

 

“Now, now, um, Loki,” Grandmaster said, fingers twitching in Loki's general direction as they, unfortunately, have been doing quite a lot in the past days. “This brother of yours. Does he perform well?”

 

Loki shot Thor a grin. A new contender for the famed champion, perhaps? “Quite well. He's a little... barbaric, with not much finesse to him, but his power is great.”

 

“Ah!” Loki almost jumped at the delighted cry the Grandmaster let out. “Excellent, excellent... and this suits you quite well, I assume? You, with your... how shall I put it.”

 

“My...” Loki prompted, smiling indulgently.

 

“Tastes,” the Grandmaster decided finally, nodding to Topaz. “Your tastes. Your barbaric, strong brother. Is he to your tastes?”

 

Stomach flipping, Loki's eyes flicked to Thor, finding him staring at Loki with calm fury. In an expression he didn't have cause to wear often, the tilt of his eyebrows said _you fucking idiot._

 

Looking back at the manically grinning Grandmaster, Loki couldn't fault him for that.

 

* * *

 

He didn't go down without a fight.

 

That was what he had to say for himself when all was said and done and he and Thor were gliding towards unknown parts of the tower in matching chairs, with matching obedience discs stuck to their necks.

 

“Gained his favour, huh?” Thor said flatly next to him.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Restrained and guarded, they were whisked up to the upper levels of the floor where Loki had yet to gain access. The luxury, as tacky as it was, was even more pronounced here. The lights were dim yet playing in all colours and there were fewer windows.

 

“He's going to make us fuck,” Thor said flatly as they arrived at their destination – a large, lavish suite with an obvious over-abundance of sofas and recliners.

 

“Yes, he was quite clear about that.”

 

And he had been, actually calmly asking Loki if they had done it before, and if he would be willing to do it for an audience as well.

 

It had only been after Loki had _emphatically_ refused that his status had changed.

 

“This is,” Thor went on, his voice jumping to heights with something like hysteria. Loki did not enjoy hearing that. “This is a lovely day for family. You're alive. Father is dead. I have a sister. I'm about to fuck my brother.”

 

Fuck. With all this mess, Loki almost forgot his initial apprehension about the difference in time passing for the two of them.

 

Judging that his chances were overall better if Thor was somewhat in possession of his faculties, Loki attempted to soothe him.

 

“Don't think about it like that. It's merely... bodies. Bodily functions. We'll be fine. Think of someone else, so will I and then...”

 

It sounded weak even to his own ears and Thor turned away, leaving Loki with the words hanging in the air, forcing him to acknowledge them as well. Perhaps Thor wouldn't be the only one needing calming down.

 

What would the Grandmaster demand of them? Loki knew him well enough to know that he liked to be in control of all his little games. Spontaneity was something he only liked rare spoonfuls of.

 

Thor and he were parked in the middle of a large lounge, yet empty, but that soon changed. The doors opened and through them onlookers started to stream in. Loki recognized most of them and absurdly, that was the fact that brought heat to his cheeks. This was a mismatched band of aliens, rejects, no matter how bizarrely and expensively they dressed, none of them were someone whose opinion should matter to him, but at the same time he had spent the past several weeks cultivating alliances with them.

 

And now they were about to see him fall.

 

“Everyone, everyone, gather!” Grandmaster's affected voice flew in from somewhere behind them and Loki had to remind himself not to squirm and try to turn around. “This is quite unplanned, but all the more exciting for it! Some of you may know, this, um, Loki, our new friend. Well, today, Loki's brother arrived here!”

 

A smattering of applause. Loki watched as the members of the _audience_ took their seats all around them, accepting the drinks handed out to them by ever present waiters.

 

“And as you may know, they come from a place called Assberg, where it is a great honour for siblings to please each other.”

 

Loki could almost physically feel the wave of violence coming off Thor. And, senselessly, he had to agree. It was one thing for the Grandmaster to be sick and twisted, it was another to pretend like this was their fault. Like it was something they wanted and was normal to them.

 

“And they agreed to show it to us. It's lovely, so lovely. A cultural treasure, right here!”

 

Shuffling his way forward, the Grandmaster finally came into Loki's line of vision. Placing a light hand on Loki's forearm, he leaned in.

 

“My dear, you have by now tasted the itty little bite of the disc. Force me to use it, ruin the spectacle, do as you wish. Tomorrow, there will be something else to be entertained by. But not for you. You will meet the melt stick, as will your brother. Make it good, my friend.”

 

 _He's not insane at all_ , Loki realized.

 

And felt real fear for the first time since he was strapped into the chair.

 

* * *

 

They – _they_ being the Grandmaster and the audience eagerly nodding in response – decided to start with something light first. There would be more time for complicated games after Thor and Loki were properly dressed and prepared (there was more than one complaint as to the state of Thor's appearance). So, for now, Loki found himself out of his chair, kneeling at his brother's feet, about to suck his dick.

 

Thor, not having received the same briefing that Loki had, was staring down at him. Loki returned his gaze, gingerly placing his hands on top of Thor's leather clad thighs. He tried to give a little nod, convey _something_ so that Thor would just shut up and let Loki do his thing.

 

His thing. Yes. Loki's gaze dropped to Thor's crotch.

 

Loki cleared his throat, then looked to the side, smiling. “Thank you, Grandmaster, for letting us show you how we honour each other on our homeland.”

 

The muscles in Thor's thighs bunched violently underneath Loki's palms and he had to bite down on a wince. He squeezed Thor in reply. _I don't like it either, idiot._

 

But his words have brought yet more excitement to the room and he supposed that was the best he could hope for as he reached to undo Thor's belt. The scent of leather was strong this up close. He focused on that. Belt undone and the front of his trousers open, Thor was on display to everyone to the room, Loki first and foremost. Large, and not aroused.

 

_Think of something else. Of someone else._

 

His thought was directed more at Thor than at himself.

 

 _He_ was fine. He licked his own thumb, expressively so, eyes flicking to the audience once more, before reaching out to take Thor in his hand, pressing the wet pad of his thumb to the soft head, circling. A soft thud that could only be Thor dropping his head back against his chair urged Loki on and he tightened his grip slightly, working the foreskin down. Within the span of several tentative strokes, Thor was already hardening and Loki's grip on him became much easier to maintain.

 

It also all became that much more real. The psychedelic shaped, cool tiles under his knees. The pulsing itch of the obedience disc on his throat; knowing that should he fight, it would incapacitate him long enough for Topaz's weapon to melt the skin off his body and his flesh off his bones.

 

Knowing that the same would await Thor.

 

Thor hadn't killed him on the spot when he had found him out. Thor had told him he had mourned him. Thor had called them _us_ when he had spoken to Odin.

 

Loki supposed he owed it to him to make this happen. To get them both out of here alive, no matter the cost. And later absolve them both of guilt with a quip, claiming that he had cast an illusion of a handsome stranger over Thor to make it bearable.

 

“This is for not smashing my face in with Mjolnir, brother,” Loki murmured just before his lips closed around the tip of Thor's cock.

 

It was... just like sucking a cock, albeit a very large one. It was what was around it that bothered Loki; the clear view he had of Thor's clothes, the familiar sound of Thor's harsh breathing, even though he usually only heard that in battle; whether they were on the same or opposite sides of it hardly mattered.

 

His mouth was filled with taste, salty and earthy, and Loki tried to tell himself that all the dicks he'd tasted were just about like this, but there was an edge to it. A difference he quite feared he would be conscious of for the rest of his life.

 

Shaking the thoughts off, he adjusted the grip he had on Thor's length and doubled, _tripled_ the efforts of his mouth. Tongue flicking, his lips tightened around the shaft. He did everything he could think of to reach the desirable ending as rapidly as possible while still putting up a good show.

 

Apparently, he was the only one.

 

Thor jerked, accidentally pushing deeper into Loki's mouth than he would have liked, causing a brief gag. Loki looked up through watering eyes to see what had brought it on. It was the Grandmaster, his hand deceptively lightly placed on top of Thor's arm.

 

“Open your eyes, would you. Such a pretty sight your brother makes. You wouldn't want to miss a second.”

 

Curse that crazy bastard. But Loki squeezed Thor's thigh in encouragement anyway. Looking up, he could see why they've been interrupted. Thor's eyes were shut, a grimace was firmly stuck on his face.

 

It pissed Loki off. Here he was, trying to put on the best damned show, trying to save their asses and Thor couldn't even bother to play along.

 

Well. He had an unprecedented option to demonstrate his displeasure to Thor.

 

He bit.

 

 _Lightly_.

 

He still needed Thor's cock to work to get them out of this.

 

But it seemed to convey the message well, Thor's hiss loud in the hushed, excited room and, best of all, his attention was finally all on Loki. And it held there.

 

Gratified, Loki returned to his task.

 

Soon enough, it became a routine motion, the cooperation of his hand and mouth flawless, working towards an ending. Thor never softened and, if the one or two daring glances that Loki shot up were accurate, after the Grandmaster's warning he never looked away either.

 

He could feel it, the moment when Thor was lost, his cock straining harder than before in Loki's mouth, a fresh spill of pre-come tasting salty on his tongue. This was going to be over soon and then they would have time to regroup and plan. An embarrassing slurp jolted Loki out of his thoughts and he noticed how messy he was being, gagging all over his brother's cock, his hand working wetly all over the length that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

 

It still beat death by the melt stick. Loki knew that. Thor knew that, surely. He swept his tongue up and tightened his hand and Thor bucked underneath him, cock stiffening and pulsing, spilling into Loki's mouth.

 

Not knowing what else to do, Loki swallowed in panic at first, then pulled away as it suddenly struck it that it might be better to show proof. Giving Thor a couple more careful strokes, he watched with blank fascination as more white spend pulsed from Thor's slit.

 

The audience applauded.

 

* * *

 

This was why people sought sex to escape their troubles, Thor thought numbly when it was over. In that second or two, when bliss overcame every other sense, it all melted away.

 

Of course, the harsher was the return to reality.

 

He felt that now, the harsh reality, with his wet cock uncomfortably cooling against his thigh, stupidly exposed through the utilitarian undoing of his trousers.

 

In front of him, Loki was back on his feet, being congratulated by the mad man who made them do this. The only thing really comforting Thor in this situation was the glint in his brother's eyes as he regarded the Grandmaster. The indulgent smile on his lips – his red, wet lips – was nothing, a mere ruse. His eyes promised vengeance.

 

Watching mutely the deadly promise his brother was vowing, Thor had to wonder what would happen if Loki knew about Thor's true feelings. About what they did. About what Thor desired.

 

The obedience disc pinching him like a quiet reminder of his helplessness, he also had to wonder if he was soon to find out.

 

 

 


	2. performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I suppose it might come to that, even though I plan on getting us out of here before it can. And your virtue will be intact.”
> 
> “What about you?”
> 
> “Oh, my virtue is far from intact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because the movie's tone is making me want to write everything with a degree of humour and focus on banter and stuff but I also can't stop with my dark angsty bullshit, so...

Thor had exhausted himself trying to find a way out of their new quarters.

 

He was now lying on the ground in the middle of the room, panting, a scowl of pain stuck on his face. Loki regarded him, sipping some liquor he found on a shelf with perhaps too much vigour.

 

“He built his livelihood on keeping powerful creatures contained,” Loki said to Thor mildly. “And he's been doing it for thousands of years, if not more.”

 

Thor merely grunted in acknowledgement.

 

And what Loki said was true. There were power fields in all the doors and windows. The obedience discs couldn't be attempted to remove without a strong, debilitating response, as Thor had demonstrated.

 

This wouldn't be solved with force, Loki was sure, but he also felt it was necessary for Thor to try it his way, even if it left him cranky and hurting. He personally preferred a drink.

 

On the ground, Thor put his face into his hands and just laid there, elbows sticking out. He looked all of five years old and Loki smiled.

 

“Are you alright?” The unexpected question came from somewhere behind those hands.

 

“What?”

 

Dropping his arms, sprawling like a starfish now, Thor looked at him. “Are you okay? You know, with the...”

 

“The cock-sucking,” Loki suggested.

 

Thor groaned. “Yes, that.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Loki told him, tossing the rest of his drink back. Where was the bottle? “I’m sure you will return the favour soon enough.”

 

A muttered curse from somewhere on the floor. Loki located his bottle.

 

“I’ve been with men,” Thor said morosely after a while. “But I’ve never… do you think he will make you do that to me?”

 

“You’re exceptionally lucky that I have a lifetime of experience sorting through the nonsense that comes out of your mouth,” Loki muttered when the meaning of Thor's words penetrated the growing fog in his brain. He liked the fog. It was good fog.

 

“Loki.”

 

“Well, I suppose it might come to that, even though I plan on getting us out of here before it can. And your virtue will be intact.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Oh, my virtue is far from intact.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Yes, brother, I do. Don’t worry. There aren’t many firsts that you could take from me.”

 

“Well, I’ll be the first brother you...”

 

“Yes. True.”

 

It wasn't so bad, really. At least there was no yelling between them. And the refreshments were good. Still. Brothers... Loki thought about it.

 

“Although technically, I do have some other brothers. Or had. On Jotunheim. Lucky I never stumbled upon them. Can you imagine? I’ve been waltzing through life, careless. Everyone could be a bed partner. I had no idea I might be related to some strangers.”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

Now that was just silly.

 

“What? Of course I’m not drunk. Why would I be drunk?”

 

“You’re holding a nearly empty bottle.”

 

“It was like this when I found it.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Loki could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. He was about to burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. And he did, he was sure he did, except then Thor was right in front of him, towering and large. And blurry? And when he took Loki's face into his hands, it was wet.

 

* * *

 

Getting blind drunk and going into only vaguely remembered hysterics was bad in almost any situation. It was worse when you were captured on a planet where nothing made sense, at the mercy of a blue-lipsticked nutter, sharing the room – your cell – with your brother who probably still held a massive grudge towards you.

 

Loki blearily woke up on top of the covers of the large bed they were apparently supposed to share, head spinning.

 

He immediately located Thor who was still stubbornly on the floor despite how many hours must have passed. This time though, he was seated crossed legged, one hand pressed to the side of his neck, a look of concentration on his his face.

 

He looked like shit.

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Thor's eyes snapped open and Loki drew back, startled. Thor's eyes were bright and glowing for a second before dimming back to their usual appearance.

 

“So do you,” Thor grumbled.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I'm trying to get the damn thing off, what do you think?”

 

With effort, Loki got to his feet and managed not to puke. He was probably swaying a little, but that couldn't be helped.

 

When he had said that Thor looked like shit, he meant it. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot. Tendrils of dark blue were spreading from where the obedience disc sat fused into his skin. Loki pushed Thor's hand away with impatient fingers and checked it. The area was bruised and bloody.

 

Loki stared at it, willing his exhausted brain to start working again.

 

“Thor...”

 

Thor slapped his hand away and Loki brought his stinging fingers to his chest. Curses were on his tongue, a good dressing down for how Thor was acting but his haggard appearance stopped him. It was not pity, not really, Loki knew Thor could handle much worse than this. It was the self-inflicted aspect of it that made him pause.

 

Trying again, he pushed Thor's face to the side and looked closely at the angry wound around the disc.

 

“Thor, the thing is caught near your jugular. If you're not careful, you will rupture it and I'm not sure if even your stubborn ass could live through that.”

 

Thor kept his hand turned to the side. “He sent a messenger while you were passed out. We're _performing_ again today.”

 

Loki snorted. “And your solution is to kill yourself before that can happen? Why Thor, you wound me.”

 

It was meant to be a joke. Loki could hardly think of any other reaction to their situation. But Thor's head snapped back around and he stared at Loki with wide eyes. “I just don't want to...”

 

“I know, I know, virtue and all. I have a plan.”

 

Thor blinked up at him before shaking his head, reminding Loki briefly of a big, fluffy animal. “Sorry. I didn't sleep.”

 

That didn't stop Thor from jumping to his feet, dizzyingly quickly, and clasping Loki briefly on the shoulder. “What's the plan?”

 

* * *

 

The plan didn't work.

 

Neither Thor's powers nor Loki's magic were any good in getting the discs off, but they weren't hindered by them either. Loki spent the morning practising creating Thor's illusion double along with his own. Once someone came for them, he would in an opportune moment cast the illusions, and the real Thor and he would slip away.

 

This plan didn't contend with the bath. Several bulky guards, each of them armed with remote controls for their discs, entered their room and led them out. A group of attendants followed, easily discernible from the guards by their looks and general attitude. As in the guards were covered in armour and glowered, while the attendants were nearly naked. And laughing.

 

Before Loki could find the right moment, they were ushered into a cavernous room where the air was hot and heavy with steam and from there on, the attendants barely took their hands off them.

 

Angry and off balance after his failure, Loki was not in the mood to be stripped naked and soaped up and oiled even in _intimate_ places, but after the third prolonged zap of the disc and after seeing Thor's disturbed expression the third time, he was worn down.   
  
They were both scrubbed within an inch of their lives by the attendants, forced to endure their giggling – even from among the men (or there-ish, as Loki constantly had to remind himself with all these aliens) – and their thorough handsiness. Across from him in the large hot tub, Thor was stone faced and still.

 

And naked. As was Loki. This was starting to get more bothersome than it had been the day before when Loki had taken him into his mouth, adrenaline from his fight against capture still pulsing through his veins. This was deliberate, planned and felt like they didn't do enough to stop it.  
  
Bathing finished, the attendants produced two sets of see-through robes, red for Thor and deep blue for Loki.

 

And that was apparently it. Loki tugged at the edge of his. This was a nightmare, an actual nightmare.

 

“At least they got your colours right,” he told Thor who was looking surprisingly dignified despite the flimsy excuse of a robe. It probably had something to do with the anger he was radiating.

 

“But not the size.”

 

Loki snorted, earning himself a sharp jab to his back from one of the guards as they were led down the hall.   
  


Rounding into a large room, they ended up on a platform of sorts, equipped with a lush bed and easily a hundred of see through drapes surrounding it. The effect was one of luxury and sensuality, even privacy, were it not for the rest of the room where chairs and sofas were placed all facing the platform for the best view.

 

Every single one of them was already occupied.

 

They were left standing awkwardly by the foot of the bed.

 

“Welcome, welcome!”

 

An unexpected shudder of disgust ran down Loki's spine when he heard the Grandmaster's voice coming from somewhere above them.

 

“Some of you were fortunate enough to see a little preview of all that this generous royal couple from a faraway planet is yet to show us,” he continued and Loki struggled to see where he was, if he was in the room at all. It was not like him to give up the spotlight. “Now we are about to witness so much more, so strap in, get a drink and remember to be courteous to your fellow audience members! No unwanted bodily fluids!”

 

Loki saw Thor visibly gag.

 

His brother looked refreshed after the bath and the blood around the disc was gone, but nothing could be done for the slightly hollow, spooked expression in his eyes and the paleness of his face.

 

Neither of them moved.

 

Then a zap wrecked through Loki, less painful than before, almost like a little nudge.

 

The Grandmaster continued, his voice now further distorted by the speaker, artificially lowered and sultry.

 

“Behold here the first night the brothers lie together. Having tamed his brutish brother, the raven haired prince pushes him into the bedding, intending to have his way.”

 

They probably couldn't get out of this. They hadn't gotten out of the blowjob either.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed Thor onto the bed, following to straddle him before he lost his courage. Thor's robe fell open and he laid sprawled on his back, damn near naked, Loki above him in very much the same state. An instinct, or a need to hold on, Loki supposed, made Thor grab Loki by the hips.

 

“I can't believe this,” Loki murmured.

 

“Maybe we're still falling off the Bifrost and this is just a dream,” Thor whispered back.

 

“I don't know if I could ever come up with something as ridiculous as fucking you for audience in this assbackwards end of the universe.”

 

“Don't be so humble.”

 

Another jolt, this time with considerably more bite to it. Gritting his teeth, Loki bent down and pressed his mouth against Thor's.

 

It was a kiss only in the most generous sense of the word, two sets of lips against each other, not parting, not moving. From this angle, Loki was sure the audience basically couldn't see anything and he intended to keep it that way. Thor still held on to him and Loki started rocking against him, not touching, just putting on a show.

 

It was enough for the time being. Then the Grandmaster slyly _suggested_ that Thor tear the robe off Loki, which Thor proceeded to do with much apparent enjoyment. Loki watched the set of Thor's jaw as he ripped it all the way down Loki's back and then tossed the pieces aside.

 

Naked, the way he was holding himself above Thor became obvious. Chancing a glance over his shoulder, Loki saw the audience didn't look particularly excited. It was hardly surprising. They were both stiff – but not that kind of stiff – and awkward and had done little more than lie on the bed and fake kiss.

 

It didn't escape the Grandmaster's attention either. Beneath him, Thor started shaking, head thrown back, the disc pulsing out the deep blue agony. And it went on and on.

 

Loki had caused Thor a lot of pain throughout their lives but kneeling above him, both of them naked and vulnerable, seeing up-close his tortured expression, the way he fought not to cry out was disturbing on a level he didn't anticipate.

 

He didn't want Thor to suffer like this. And especially since so far it didn't seem like they could escape this charade just yet. The conclusion was inevitable and there was no need to needlessly prolong it.

 

Once Loki moved, Thor's body relaxed, the zapping ending. Nudging him along, Loki made Thor shift sideways towards the audience so they could see better and bent down to kiss him again, this time making it real.

 

To his relief, Thor went along with it, his mouth opening tentatively as Loki licked in.

 

It was more intimate that sucking his cock had been.

 

But just like they hadn't before, the skies didn't open up, raining shame on them or whatever it was that was supposed to happen when people did sick things.

 

Nobody knew them here. Nobody even knew Asgard. And as far as they knew, Asgard was now ruled – or destroyed – by their sister.

 

They really didn't have much to hold them accountable anymore.

 

It was a freeing thought and Loki slowly lowered himself, coming to straddle Thor fully, hips flush.

 

Thor was half hard, which Loki considered a pleasant surprise; less work to do.

 

The Grandmaster remained silent, no more suggestions coming from the speaker, which was another victory. Loki tried to come up with a plan. He didn't think just rubbing against each other would do the trick. Half the audience already saw him sucking Thor's dick. And Thor had said he'd never been fucked and Loki really didn't think he needed to impose that sort of a first time on him.

 

In the baths, the attendants had oiled them quite thoroughly and Loki took a deep breath, reaching behind himself and sweeping his fingers over his hole. He was very slick. It was probably enough.

 

Someone in the audience cheered and Loki left his hand where it was, balancing carefully over Thor. Thor held him by the hips again but was still otherwise, breathing shallowly.

 

“Must I do all the work?” Loki hissed at him quietly. “This is happening whether we want it or not.”

 

Thor let out a choked off laugh. “I know.”

 

He cupped the back of Loki's neck and pulled him down into another kiss while reaching down between their bodies and taking Loki's cock into his hand. Loki gasped into Thor's mouth. He had not been expecting that, the force of the kiss nor the tightness of Thor's grip around him which was just as bold as Loki liked it.

 

Pushing his fingers into himself was easier now that he was hard and closing his eyes, he could almost pretend the situation wasn't as maddening as it really was.

 

“Will you ride me?” Thor asked against his lips and Loki's brain shuttered to a stop. He didn't know why Thor asked, why he asked it like that, low and almost... excited about the prospect. Yes, yes Loki was going to do it, he preferred it that way, now more than ever, he didn't want to be trapped underneath Thor's bulk with his ankles in the air.

 

The image presented itself clearly in his had.

 

It was not as bad as he might have thought a week ago.

 

He just nodded and pulled his fingers out, dearly hoping that the oil would be enough.

 

“I used to be jealous of the size of this,” he told Thor when he took his cock into his hand and knelt up, shuffling to aim it at him hole. “Now I'm just angry.”

 

Thor grinned. Of course he would be smug about his dick size, even in a moment like this. “Just go slow.”

 

Loki didn't go slow.

 

It didn't feel right, somehow, to tease and prolong. The anticipation would be worse than the action itself, he was sure, and so he did it, bore down hard until the head of Thor's cock was fully in, stretching him open.

 

It hurt, but it was the sort of pain that made his stomach tingle with excitement, the sort that had him reaching down to stroke himself. Thor took over as soon as he noticed, nudging Loki's hand aside and going right back to it, finding a good rhythm.

 

“Passions joining, the brothers rut without a care, their gasps filling the room!”

 

Loki's erection almost flagged. He was sick of that moron and he sure as shit wasn't going to be fake moaning. Thor must have noticed and changed his grip, coaxing him back. Loki let it go and simply took his cock deeper before rising to his knees again.

 

It wasn't... too bad. He'd always liked them big and jealousy and annoyance aside, Thor was just that.

 

Grinding down, he got used to the stretch and started to really appreciate the feeling of fullness.

 

And Thor's expert stroking.

 

“You're not terrible at this.”

 

“What?” Thor stared up at him.

 

“Never mind. Shall I speed up? Can you come?”

 

“Inside?” Thor sounded a little alarmed. Loki shrugged.

 

“We might get some instructions in that matter.”

 

Thor scowled and raised his hips, driving deeper into Loki.

 

“Hey!” The indignation was coming from a place of shock. That felt better than it had any right to.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Thor whispered. Loki just shook his head and slid up and down, his rhythm speeding up into a bounce. They were both starting to sweat, their skin freshly slicked as the oil they were covered in warmed up.

 

He supposed, from a purely objective perspective, they looked excellent together, the contrast in the colour of their hair, their, well, godly bodies... he wasn't going to ruin whatever arousal he'd managed to scrap up by looking at the audience, but he felt sure there could be no complaints now. Or boredom.

 

And he was probably right. The Grandmaster didn't speak again and Loki rose and slammed back down again, fucking himself on Thor's cock until he could feel him strain inside and see the tell tale expression of bliss. For his part, Loki wasn't quite there yet as Thor's hand on him lost its rhythm, his grip slackening. Then Thor let him go altogether, pulling him roughly down by the shoulders and kissing him.

 

Surprised, he let it happen, lips parting to let Thor's tongue in right at the very second that the first pulse of come filled him. Breathless and gasping against his mouth, Thor fucked up into Loki again and again and he could feel the come slipping out, trickling hot between them.

 

And then he found himself on his back.

 

“What-”

 

Thor had flipped them like Loki weighted nothing, cock slipping out. Scrambling against the sheets, Loki had to bite down a surprised shout when Thor effortlessly slid down his body and took Loki's still hard cock into his mouth.

 

_What the fuck_.

 

He wasn't unskilled and Loki was already too aroused to really willingly push away the chance to finally come, but the sight was jarring. His brother, on his knees, blond hair messy and stuck to his face with sweat, taking Loki's cock between his lips and sucking, bending as far down as he could to let Loki into his throat.

 

Whether it was some kind of misguided attempt to even the score or whether Thor just couldn't help being good in bed, Loki didn't know and soon didn't care about either.

 

“Going to come-” he warned at the last second and Thor pulled off, finishing him with his hand. Which didn't disappoint Loki. At all.

 

Splattered with his own come, Thor's still leaking from his ass, Loki thought he could do with the bath again. Thor collapsed next to him, face mostly hidden in the bedding.

 

Loki gave him a little pat on the back.

 

“Not too bad.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

So that was it, then. Their performance. They really fucked. Nothing could be done for it now.

 

At least it was over.

 

“Cheers everybody! Join me in raising a glass for the first act of this gorgeous performance!”

 

* * *

 

Thor had to carry him back into their cell.

 

Thor was also crying; fat tears dripping down his cheeks even as he otherwise kept his expression shuttered.

 

Loki watched him, focused on his face as he tried to stop his head from lolling back. He would not pass out.

 

He did actually pass out briefly when Thor put him down on his back onto the bed, the agony of being placed on his backside shooting up his spine harsher than any lightning Thor could summon.

 

When the darkness faded, Thor was still next to him, awkwardly slumped on the bed, half sitting, half falling over Loki. He was shaking all over, having had taken the brunt of the disc's tortures once they had both realized their ordeal was not about to end and made their unhappiness known.

 

Loki still didn't know what exactly was the mechanism the discs operated on. He didn't know if it could cause permanent harm. Half of Thor's neck was already covered with the disturbing deep blue webbing, like it was poisoning every single vein and artery.

 

His own injuries were of the simpler sort. The oil from the bath didn't last past the first hour or two and they weren't given more. His hips were bruised and the muscles of his legs hurt with the slightest movement.

 

Thor had stamina. It had always been said of him, to Loki's occasional annoyance, but he never could have dreamt of experiencing it this way. He felt snapped in half.

 

“Thor.”

 

Thor just shook his head, not looking at him. The room was dim and they were both half out of their minds. Forming words was hard.

 

“It wasn't you. He would have killed us.”

 

Thor let out either a sob or a laugh, Loki couldn't tell. “Of all the things you choose not to blame me for...”

 

Thinking about past was easier than thinking about the present. Or future. Loki latched on to it. “Well, you could have just gone back to Midgard once you defeated Surtur. I would still be eating grapes. So technically I do blame you.”

 

Unfortunately, Thor didn't have the same sense of self-preservation as Loki had. His trembling hand found Loki's and squeezed. “I will get us out. We'll go home. Defeat our sister... then you can go back to your arts and your statues.”

 

Was he dying? His body felt aflame, especially his nether regions, but as injured as he was – and even taking in account the nature of his injuries and what caused them – he didn't think it quite merited these foolish acquiesces from his brother.

 

“You might come to regret those words,” he sighed, thinking about how he might lie as to be able to sleep. Which reminded him... “You haven't slept since you got here. And Norns know how long before that. You need to rest now.”

 

Thor nodded. “Take the bed. I'll be on the floor.”

 

“Thor, I swear, if you go anywhere, I _will_ hurt you. Lie down on the fucking bed and sleep. You look ready to drop dead.”

 

* * *

 

“Heh,” the Grandmaster said, rapping his fingers rhythmically on the table. “That's lovely, isn't it? Don't you think it's lovely?”

 

Topaz shrugged.

 

“Hm.” A pause. The screen still showed the room in crystal detail, but both the prisoners were asleep now. Show was over. “I don't think this is going to work in the long term. They're not very scared of pain, are they?”

 

“Everybody is scared of something.”

 

Grandmaster nodded to Topaz sagely. “Yes. Look at them. They are basically plastered to each other, even after this lord of thunder fucked our dear friend Loki bloody. Yes, that was arousing, don't you think?”

 

“If you like that sort of thing.”

 

“He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He might not do it again unless... well. Hm. Unless we show him that there is a whole line of others willing to do just that. What do you say?”

 

With a commending nod towards her boss, Topaz smiled.

 

 


	3. competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you? Break?”
> 
> Loki swept his tongue over his teeth. “Nothing a good night's sleep didn't fix.”

He woke up feeling almost all right.

 

The sharp pain of the previous night was replaced merely with annoying soreness. It was one thing to hurt an Asgardian – or a Jotun – and quite another to keep them from recovering. The Grandmaster didn't bother with the latter, but perhaps that was on purpose. Abandoning that line of thought, Loki stirred slowly, stretching his limbs while still lying on the soft sheets, careful not to wake Thor who was still in deep sleep.

 

As he should be. Loki hadn't been kidding when he had ordered his brother to sleep last night. Thor was taking this whole business rather hard, his shamed, guilt-ridden reactions reminding Loki uncomfortably of some moments in their youth. Thor had always enjoyed Loki's pranks well enough, but there admittedly had been a couple of times when their joint shenanigans resulted in misery and hurt on unsuspecting third parties and Thor would be pinched and unhappy for days to come.

 

This felt almost like that, except last night, the misery and hurt had been theirs and theirs alone, with tender flesh rubbed bloody and sweaty, bone deep exhaustion that sent muscles trembling.

 

Sitting up, Loki found his earlier assessment that he was healing well to be true.

 

But he needed a damn bath.

 

He had noticed before that their _cell_ wasn't just this one room, it was a whole suite but he hadn't had the chance to explore. Now was the perfect time.

 

Finding a spacious, well stocked bathroom was a relief and he instantly started the shower, stepping underneath the hot spray with a sigh. His thighs especially were sticky and he focused on washing it all off, fingers coming between his buttocks to check the state.

 

Sore. Very sore, as expected.

 

He thought about the last bout. The audience had been drunken and lazy, the lights dimmed but still they had been forced to fuck again, Loki on his back and Thor over him, hitching Loki's knees up and wide around his waist, driving into him. Thor had had his face tucked into Loki's neck, his rapid breathing raspy with tears. Loki had been almost too focused on the white hot pain where Thor was fucking him and the straining ache of his legs, but eventually the noises had gotten to him and he had, mindlessly, wrapped his arms around Thor's back, pulling him closer. And Thor had squeezed him back and had come, putting an end to their misery, for the time being.

 

Loki washed his face, a bark of laugh escaping him. His brother. Fucking him.

 

The last couple of years have upended his life in ways he could have never anticipated, and this one was just another step of the way, it seemed.

 

He left the bathroom thoroughly scrubbed, skin warmed, sore muscles relaxing. Walking was a bit of a nuisance and he was getting hungry. The solitude was welcome and he rejoined Thor on the bed, tossing away some of the sweat damp covers and digging for those that went untouched through the night.

 

He rested, half dozing, almost feeling his body healing as he exerted no energy, not moving except for breathing, even his mind uncharacteristically slowing.

 

He wasn't sure how long it's been – a couple of hours perhaps – when Thor came awake. It was quick and motionless; his eyes simply snapped open and he looked around, instantly focusing on Loki.

 

Loki opened this mouth to say something, words swirling in his head. He was about to ask how Thor slept, or perhaps note that this psychedelic nightmare was still happening but every single thing he might have said died on his tongue as he and Thor were caught in a frozen moment of simply staring at each other.

 

Loki had always prided himself on being able to read Thor well. He was a fool with his heart on his sleeve, easy to goad into temper. Loki had honed his manipulation skills on Thor ever since they were children, going from little childish dares to elaborate plans of push and pull. But at this very moment, with Thor's sharp blue eyes focused on him, he couldn't think. Almost couldn't breathe. And yet there was something open in Thor's eyes, an expectation along with deep sadness.

 

He couldn't make sense of it and worse, he didn't know what Thor was seeing in _his_ face.

 

“I never stopped wishing we would be on the same side again,” Thor said finally, breaking the moment. “I guess this is the Norns' way of granting me a foolish wish.”

 

Loki barked out a surprised laugh. Of all the things he expected Thor to say, this wasn't one. But he was right. They _were_ on the same side. And they needed to work together.

 

“Listen,” he said, voice dropping automatically. He leaned closer to Thor, almost whispering. “This is not over. We need to lull the Grandmaster and all the guards into complacency. Play along, keep our heads down.”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “It can't be too obvious.”

 

 _Learning, brother._ “That's right. But last night was painful. He knows that. He saw us break.”

 

“Did you? Break?”

 

Loki swept his tongue over his teeth. “Nothing a good night's sleep didn't fix.”

 

Why that made Thor laugh, Loki didn't know. He pushed on. “Can you do it? Play along? No more protests and growling and hesitation?”

 

“No hesitation.” Thor smiled, looking over Loki's shoulder with a faraway look. “Very well.”

 

“You're acting oddly,” Loki said, frowning. Thor fluffed his pillow, then looked at him.

 

“And how am I supposed to act?”

 

“I don't know, but not like this. Go bathe.”

 

Thor went. He rose from the bed, moving a little gingerly as well. Morosely, Loki didn't have it in him to find any sympathy. In fact, he was almost gratified to see several scratches over the planes of Thor's back as he walked towards the bath. His ass was very round.

 

Loki looked away.

 

* * *

 

Their next outing was different.

 

They were given odd clothing for one. Loki watched as Thor was directed into a short leather skirt, sandals that wrapped all the way to his knees, and even vambraces. It was clearly a mockery of what the gladiators wore to the arena and it made Loki a bit nervous.

 

For his part, he ended up in tight shorts that barely covered his ass and were made of a material that almost reminded him of very soft fur. They were green, as was the loose, see through tunic with long sleeves, opened at the front that he got to match.

 

And then the attendant produced a pair of cuffs connected by a thin, gold chain and snapped one cuff to Loki's right wrist and the other to Thor's left.

 

Like that, they were led away, further, to the lower floors. The room they entered was large – far too large for any semblance of intimacy – and reminded Loki instantly of the champion arena. The ring in the middle wasn't sanded, but the comparison still held. There were many seats, rising up higher and higher in rows.

 

This would not be a decadent spectacle for few chosen ones. This would be loud and public.

 

“I don't like this,” Thor huffed and Loki elbowed him.

 

“Stop.”

 

They were led to the middle of the ring and a second pair of cuffs was produced, loosely binding Loki's left and Thor's right hand this time as they were made to stand with their back pressed to each other.

 

Some subconscious, irrational part of Loki's mind liked that. It was a battle position, or near so, their backs protected by each other, two halves creating one deadly circle of attention.

 

There would be no surprises this way.

 

But of course, this wasn't as simple as being surrounded by wolves or wraiths or whatever other adversaries they might have come across as two young prices, travelling the realms. Here, it was no battle and the game was rigged.

 

The amphitheatre around them filled in, both temperature and noise rising. Loki could feel slick sweat where they were pressed together.

 

“Aaand welcome!”

 

Once they finally got out of there, he would take his sweet time pulling the Grandmaster's tongue out before killing him.

 

The Grandmaster droned on. The story of Thor and Loki, princes of Assberg was elaborate, more so than yesterday. Wars, arguments, kidnapping, and on and on it went. Even the audience seemed to be getting restless. This never happened with Loki's plays. Clearly, he was superior in the art.

 

“... cornered and with nowhere to flee, they are finally overcome!” the Grandmaster bellowed and Loki jumped in shock as behind him, Thor started shaking – courtesy of the disc, Loki realized once he got his bearing – and then went straight to the ground, tearing the flimsy chains that bound them. And then dozens of creatures were swarming into the ring, pulling them apart, pulling Loki away while Thor disappeared under the onslaught.

 

When the chaos dispersed, Loki was at the edge of the ring, his tunic torn off, bound by hands to a tall wooden post.

 

The gladiators that had been beating on Thor stepped back and lined up instead.

 

“Now he must face the challengers otherwise they will defile his beloved!”

 

Oh _fuck_.

 

Thor, on his knees still, reeling apparently from the unsporting blows and from the bite of the disc, seemed to think so too, looking up at Loki with wide eyes.

 

Unthinkingly, Loki looked to the assembled gladiators. A dozen of them at least, they seemed to have one thing in common.

 

They were ugly. And _big._

 

“The first challenger approaches!”

 

The first one, a species Loki didn't know, identifiable mostly by his bald head and unshapely, large limbs, huffed and fist-pumped the air, swaggering towards Thor who was getting to his feet quickly, casting his eyes about with suspicion. Loki shared his concern. This creature would not be a true match for Thor, no matter how shaken he was.

 

But then the over-confident fucker was charging and Thor met him head-on, feinting a punch while swiping his feat from underneath him. From there, it only went worse for the so-called challenger and soon, the nasty crack of his spine breaking could be heard resonating through the theatre.

 

Loki tensed, waiting for the Grandmaster's reaction. Waited for the remaining ones to swarm Thor again, try their luck by number if not by skill.

 

Applause.

 

“Wonderful! The prince's virtue is yet safe and his noble brother may come claim the reward!”

 

 _Dammit_. Loki suppressed a groan. Yes, of course. The script was quite clear to him now.

 

It was clear to Thor, too, visibly, and despite their agreement, there was a second too long when he simply stood, breathing heavily, staring at Loki.

 

“He will claim it _now,_ else the next challenger will go straight for the prize!” Grandmaster helpfully supplied.

 

The next challenger had tentacles as thick as Thor's arms. They both looked at him and then Thor was hurrying towards Loki.

 

“Can I tear these off?” he asked, tugging at Loki's shorts once his front was pressed towards Loki's back, mouthing as his neck to conceal that he asked the question. With his own skirt, that was really the only thing stopping Thor from taking him.

 

“Well, I didn't pick them,” Loki replied, wrapping his hands around the ropes that bound him to the post for more leverage. With a yank or two, he was bared for the audience.

 

And for his brother.

 

“How about some of you useless ass-kissers bring me some oil so that I can enjoy what belongs to me?” Thor bellowed so loudly near Loki's ear that he flinched.

 

Then he had to bite down a smile, and flinched again for good measure when Thor grunted out “took you long enough” at whoever brought him the bottle.

 

There wasn't much time for preparation but Thor pressed an apologetic kiss to Loki's shoulder as he pushed a finger into him, pouring yet more oil over it to have it helpfully slide just where it was needed. Loki appreciated it, just as he appreciated that Thor didn't drag it out long enough to anger the Grandmaster. Soon enough, Thor was inside him, front flush to Loki's back, holding him with a hand at his hip and an arm wrapped around Loki's torso.

 

Loki braced himself against his post and took it.

 

When Thor was near climax and Loki's cock was getting... well, not hard, but definitely plump, a thought occurred to him: if there weren't several hundreds of onlookers and the threat of rape by creatures far less becoming than Thor, he would actually be enjoying this.

 

He felt that quickly turning and pressing an unassuming kiss to Thor's temple where his head had dropped down to Loki's shoulder would be a sufficient expression of that feeling. It probably was, considering that he felt Thor's come gushing into him the very next second, Thor's hold on him tightening, hips fucking in one last stuttering time.

 

Then Thor beat the tentacled fucker and Loki sighed in relief when it was Thor's cock entering him, and not some _appendage._

 

And he beat the next one and the next one.

 

Nearly tearing the fifth one's head off, Thor took a breath to shout again.

 

“I'm bored! Not only are they no competition, I only get to fuck my prize from behind like a goddamned dog! I want him on a bed!”

 

Several short minutes later, ass cushioned on a soft mattress, Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders and his legs around Thor's waist and said: “That was very considerate.”

 

His wrists had been getting rubbed raw, so it was good to be rid of those ropes. And there was more oil to be had, too.

 

The thought of how this _could be,_ were it not for the circumstances, didn't seem to leave him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, purely curious, as Thor drove into him, stamina still holding up perfectly.

 

“What?” Thor startled, pushing up on his arms to look Loki in the face, eyes wide.

 

“What, or perhaps who-”

 

Thor's hips lost their rhythm and he – blushed?

 

“I don't... ”

 

“Ah, brother, but you don't need to be ashamed, I'm merely asking-”

 

It clicked together all at once. Thor's cock, pulsing into him when he said _brother._ The horrified – _guilty?_ – look that Thor was still giving him after being caught unable to produce a quick answer. His desperation in the previous days, near well leading him to tear a chunk of his neck out or let himself be tortured to death by a device that so far had been doing its best to bring both of them to heel.

 

A hot flush ran down Loki's body, all the way to his toes, warming him in ways he never felt, not even in the middle of Asgard's damned summer. This came from somewhere deep inside him, a wish fulfilled that he never even knew he had.

 

His feelings became a maelstrom, made worse by the sensations of his body. Thor really was very, very good at this, even if it was just plain deep fucking with none of the usual bells and whistles of kisses and caresses and everything else. But one thing, stubbornly, nonsensically won over: he would not let Thor know he knew. Not yet.

 

“Forget it,” he breathed, pulling Thor closer. “Silly of me to make a conversation right now when you still have your task to finish.”

 

And he squeezed around Thor, intimately, feeling the thick drive of his cock like it was the first time even though by now they've done this how many times? He lost count.

 

Thor, good, honourable Thor. Wanting this. Wanting _Loki_. When it was something that Loki himself, for all his wayward thoughts and dark moments could never conceive.

 

But now that he did, now that he not only thought about it but also experienced it, the dedicated attention, the skill, if hindered by circumstances, the easy sensation of it – it was impossible to go back. To unthink this.

 

Watching Thor take on the next gladiator was like watching Thor fight for the first time in his life.

 

Sometime during their bouts, Thor's leather skirt had fallen off and he had not been given a replacement so now he really was facing his opponents wearing nothing but sandals and vambraces.

 

There was no shame there, Loki noted, only angry ferocity, perhaps slightly heightened by Thor's determination not to let himself be hit in the soft parts. The contenders here were manageable, yes, but they were plenty in number and Thor hadn't had a second of rest since this started, fucking when he wasn't fighting.

 

Something of a solution presented itself.

 

Killing the next challenger, Thor came to Loki's bed – a sprawling, low set thing in good view of all the spectators – panting and covered in sweat. Loki rose on his knees and pushed him onto his back.

 

“This shouldn't go against the script,” he told Thor, straddling him, reaching back to stroke his cock into sufficient hardness. “After all, wouldn't I be quite smitten with you after all those times?”

 

Thor smiled, faintly, almost sadly, still breathing heavily. This moment of reprieve with Loki doing all the work would definitely be good for him.

 

“I grow on people.”

 

Loki was sore, of course he was. But he also had enough oil this time, so he wasn't bleeding and in agony. He started riding Thor, slowly, not seeing any reason to drive his brother right back to the arena.

 

“Relax for a while,” he said, taking a hold of his cock. He near well jumped at the sensation of his own hand, familiar as it should be. He had brought himself off probably thousands of times, but never before had he been fucked several times in a row, growing aroused by it and yet never coming, never even being fully hard, only to finally take himself in hand.

 

Thor looked good underneath him. Flushed and sweaty, with tendrils of hair curling appealingly around his face. He had once been jealous of his brother's effortless charm, the same way he had been jealous of the size of his cock, as he had even admitted to Thor, but now he was seeing everything through a different lens.

 

An appreciative lens.

 

“I'm grateful for this, you know,” Loki said, grinding down on Thor's lap. “They are a nasty bunch.”

 

“There won't be any of them left soon,” Thor grunted, catching Loki by the hips and guiding him up and down.

 

Loki grinned. “I wouldn't expect anything less, brother.”

 

* * *

 

A pile of dead bodies, some of them quite dismembered, courtesy of Thor's mood, and an entire theatre filled with copulating or masturbating or too drunk to do either spectators.

 

That was the result on their night, along with Thor's trembling muscles and Loki's bow-legged walk, though at least this time he _could_ walk.

 

And there was something else; Loki's brilliant, fascinating discovery.

 

Thor. Wanting him. Wanting _his brother_. For how long? How much?

 

Was it something that merely came along with the decadence and brutal quickness of their first transgression, the way Loki sucked his dick when Thor only just got to this wretched planet? No. No, he was sure it went beyond that.

 

He couldn't think of anything else but this revelation. His thoughts weren't even malicious. He didn't feel like blaming Thor or shaming him or hurting him. He only wanted to know _everything._

 

And maybe have some fun in the meantime.

 

Back in their cell, he sighed loudly, draping an arm around Thor's shoulder, pressing their bare sides together.

 

“Well, we made it. Tomorrow is a time for another plan,” he said, turning his head to peck a quick kiss to the corner of Thor's mouth.

 

He felt Thor startle briefly, but then he chuckled, wrapping his arm around Loki's waist and pulling them even closer.

 

“Yes. Let us plan. And if our plan fails, at least we know we can depend on each other.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Discontinued.**


End file.
